Memory Wipe
by Blackspiderman
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Across The 2nd Dimension". Isabella had finally gotten what she always wanted: a kiss from Phineas. Unfortunately, an cruel, unfortunate twist of fate saw that memory fade away from her mind and from Phineas's mind. Or has it...?


**Phineas and Ferb**

**Memory Wipe**

**Episode Summary: Phineas had just experienced the most wonderful feeling a boy could have: a kiss from his best friend, Isabella. But then, a tragic twist of fate from an O.W.C.A. employee. But is all really lost? Takes place right at the end of "Across The 2nd Dimension".**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>"Um, Major Monogram?" Isabella asked the leader of the O.W.C.A.<p>

"Yes?"

"So, none of us will remember anything from today?"

"That's right." He responded as his intern, Carl, prepared to fire Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator. Isabella looked over to her right, at the love of her life, and gave a wry smile.

"Good." In that instance, she didn't hesitate. She grabbed his shoulders, went in, and gave the love of her life a big kiss on his lips, being careful to avoid his big nose. Phineas was taken by surprise; clearly, he wasn't expecting a kiss from her. But, he didn't fight it, and once Isabella did pull away, he took a deep breath and put his gaze right at her.

"Isabella..." He started to say with a big smile on his face. Isabella crossed her arms and turned back to Carl & Monogram.

"Hit it, Carl!" She shouted, satisfied with what had happened.

"Wait, wait, wait!" But Phineas had other plans. He tried desperately to get Carl's attention to stop the memory erasing, not wanting to forget what had just happened. But by then, it was too late. There was a big, white, blinding light...

* * *

><p>That night, back at the O.W.C.A., after everything had died down and peace had returned to the Tri-State Area, Monogram &amp; Carl were packing up and heading out for the night. "Quite a day today has been, am I right, Carl?" Monogram said to his unpaid intern.<p>

"I'll say, sir." He responded in his usual optimistic tone. "It's too bad we had to erase all of their memories though."

"It was either that or they say goodbye to Agent P forever, and you saw the expressions on those kids' faces. They didn't want to lose their pet which they've obviously come to love very much. There was no choice. We had to get rid of all of their memories. You _did_ get rid of all the memories, right?"

Carl turned to face his boss and hesitated in his response. "Of course, sir."

"And erased them from the machine?"

Again, he hesitated. "Uh-huh."

"Carl, are you lying?"

"No, sir. I assure you that all of the memories from today have been erased from the machine." Carl gave a light chuckle. He was starting to sweat, but attempted to keep his composure together. Secretly, while Carl did technically erase all of their memories from the day's events, there was one memory that he couldn't resist in preserving in the Amnesia-inator.

"You're lying."

"What? I am not, sir! I am offended that you would think that."

"I don't think, Carl. I know. You're rubbing your hands profusely." Monogram pointed out the fact that as they spoke, Carl was rubbing his hands together, like he was rubbing hand sanitizer on himself, a frequent habit that emits guilt. Carl chuckled nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. They're all gone." He tried desperately to convince his boss otherwise. But Monogram knew better. Monogram knew that Carl had decided to "save" one of those memories, and he was fairly certain he knew which one it was.

"Which one, Carl? Which one did you save?"

"Do you even have to ask, sir? Isn't it obvious?"

"And what, may I ask, are you planning to do with that memory? It's not like you could actually help that boy. He's totally clueless."

"Well, if he hasn't figured it out by now..."

Monogram groaned and cupped his eyebrows in frustration. "And you're sure that's the _only_ memory preserved?"

"Positive, sir."

"And it's preserved in the machine?"

"Yes."

"So they don't actually remember it?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then, no harm done, I suppose. Come on, let's go home. I'm hosting a "Big Bang Theory" viewing party. Wanna come?"

"Do I ever!" With that, Carl and Monogram dropped the subject and proceeded to leave the building, not looking back. It's too bad they didn't look back, too.

Because if they did, they would have seen Perry sneaking back into the building and heading for the Amnesia-inator. Perry had overheard their conversation about a memory that wasn't erased from the machine, and he knew exactly which one they were talking about. So, knowing that Phineas was totally clueless and oblivious when it came to romance and love, he decided to help him out with the dilemma. He knew that he would probably get in trouble with his boss for doing it, but it was worth it to him.

* * *

><p>Using cutting edge technology, and a simple "reverse" switch on the machine, Perry was able to retrieve the memory of Phineas's kiss with Isabella. Afterwards, he made his way back to Phineas and Ferb's house, and sneaked in using one of his regular lair entrances in reverse. He entered their room to find the two boys already asleep in their beds.<p>

Perry was careful enough not to wake either of them up, and then, using the device that he used to extract the memory, he carefully inserted the memory into Phineas and Ferb's subconscious. Then, quickly re-configuring his device, he was able to aim it right from the room at Isabella's house. He aimed it right out the bedroom window at Isabella's house, and was somehow able to give Isabella back the memory of the kiss as well.

Shortly after, Phineas began stirring in his bed. Perry took off his fedora and assumed his "mindless pet" persona. Not long after that, Phineas opened his eyes slowly and sat up in bed. At that point, the only thing that was on his mind, as with the case with Isabella, was the kiss. He had no recollection of when it happened. He had no recollection of why it happened. All he could focus on was that he enjoyed it so very much.

Ferb did not take long after that to awaken as well, sensing that his brother was in a bit of discomfort. "What's on your mind?" He asked immediately.

"Huh?" Phineas turned to his stepbrother, still focused on the kiss. "Oh, uh. Nothing."

"Don't lie. I can tell when you lie. You're thinking about your kiss with Isabella, aren't you?"

Phineas's jaw almost dropped. The last thing he expected was for Ferb to know about it. "Wait, how did you know about that. W-When did it even happen?"

"I'm not sure. You mean you don't remember?"

"No. It's so weird. It's like...It's like I remember kissing her, but I don't remember where it happened, when it happened, or even why it happened. Does that sound weird to you, Ferb?"

"Yes. Yes it does. But I don't think that's what you need to be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"The question you need to ask yourself now is...did you like it?"

"Did I like it...?"

"The kiss. Did you enjoy it?"

Phineas had to give a genuinely long thought to this question. His mind began racing. He thought back to all of the fun times he had with Isabella, ranging from making a rainbow for her viewing pleasure to bringing her on a boat of romance meant for another one of his friends. Suddenly, all of her little hints and temper tantrums suddenly made sense. It suddenly clicked in for him as he finally figured out what it meant.

"Why didn't I see it before? How could I not have understood it back then? How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I know Isabella won't."

"And how do you know that, Ferb?"

"Because she loves you." He said flatly to his friend. Phineas didn't respond immediately. "She told me herself. Sure, she gets frustrated occasionally with your obliviousness. But she shows immense patience because time and time again, you have proven your devotion and loyalty to your friends and family. You have proven that you would do anything to make everybody happy, and that's the boy she fell in love with."

"Do you really think that? Do you really think she would actually want to be with me after what I put her through?"

"It wasn't your fault. You're not like most boys. You would never want to intentionally hurt her. She understands that, and that's why she's so patient with you. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so, Ferb. The last thing I would want is for her to reject me and not want to be my friend anymore."

"I assure you, that will not happen. Now go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Sleep? Now? No way!" He shouted hastily and jumped out of bed. "I can't go to sleep now that I know my best friend is madly in love with me and I've been ignoring her! I have to make it right!" He bolted for the window and attempted to jump out and rush to Isabella's house.

"What will going over to her house in the dead of night solve? She's probably fast asleep already."

"I don't care! Right now, I just want to be with her. I just want to let her know how much she means to me, and how much my life would really suck without her." He opened the window and jumped out, not wasting any time as he made his way to Isabella's house. Ferb gave a wry smile and proceeded to close the window behind him.

Phineas ran as fast as he could to her house. He scaled the wall up to her bedroom window, and knocked twice. Isabella was just about to settle in for some sleep when she saw Phineas knocking on her window. She jumped out of bed, ran over to the window, and opened it. "Phineas?" She was surprised, happy, and at the same time, a tad uncomfortable, to see Phineas at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Isabella." He said with a little tension in his voice. "I-I just came to talk to you. Is that OK?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Come in. Make yourself comfortable." She helped him inside the room and shut the window behind him. He made his way to the bed and climbed onto it, while Isabella climbed in on the other side. "So...what did you want to talk about?" As if she didn't already know. "Let me guess. Our kiss?"

He immediately shot his head and looked at her. "Wait, s-so you remember it, too?"

"Uh-huh."

"But do you remember where and when it happened? Because I don't."

"I don't either. But I do know one thing."

"That you enjoyed it?"

This time, it was Isabella's turn to shoot a look Phineas's way. "Wait. Are you saying...y-you enjoyed it, too?"

Phineas hesitated, then nodded his head weakly, with a small smile. "I did, actually. I did enjoy it a lot. It...It was kinda surprising. I wasn't expecting you to do that at all."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do, and I just want to say right now...I-I'm sorry." Phineas turned his head away from her and wiped away a tear from his eye. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again.

"You're apologizing? For what?"

He turned hastily again towards her, this time, unable to control himself. "For being an idiot! That's what!" He shouted, though careful not to wake Isabella's mother. "I can't believe I was so stupid I couldn't see any of your signs. Now I understand why you were mad at me in Paris. You wanted a romantic time and I couldn't even give you that!"

"Phineas-"

"And then there was the Girls Choice Dance. You wanted to go with me alone, but I insisted on bringing Ferb, too."

"OK, but Phineas..."

"And how about that Finklebat movie. Obviously, you wanted to go with me alone, but I was _so_ busy with my project for the day. I must've looked like a total idiot. I mean-" In order to stop him from rambling, she placed a finger over his mouth. He didn't say anything more after she took her finger away.

"There. I thought you would never shut up."

"But, Isabella..."

"Look, Phineas," She sighed and tussled his hair playfully. "I know you feel upset, and you may have a right too. But I'm not mad at you."

"You're...You're not?"

"No. No I'm not. Look, I know you, and I know how you want to do nice things for everybody, including me. You've done so much for me in the past and you've been so kind and gentle with me. I understand that you barely understand romance at all. Heck, I'm not sure if you even like it. But that's OK."

"How could it possibly be OK. You must be so heartbroken!"

"Not in the least, Phineas." She helped him lay down in bed and tucked him under the blankets. "I was for a little while, but then, when we were stranded on that island, you gave me that big hug, and I felt the ice around my heart melt again. You are such a friendly person, Phineas. You would always give me a hug when I'm feeling down."

"Yeah, but...but that wasn't good enough. I'm surprised you didn't say anything earlier. I would've easily been able to fix it."

"I know that, but listen..." She crawled under the blankets herself. "I'm not mad at you. Sure, I got frustrated at times, but deep down, I guess I knew that you cared about me."

"I _do_ care about you, Isabella. You're my best friend in the world, and I can't imagine living a moment of my life without you."

"I feel the exact same way, Phineas."

"But what is it exactly that you find cute about me?"

"Oh, what _isn't_ cute about you?" She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and moved in closer. "You are always so optimistic about everything, and you're always able to find the positive in life. You have that unconditional love for everyone around you, willing to sacrifice your own time to help them out, the affectionate way you talk to people; never mean, never sarcastic, always just friendly & upbeat, and...I feel weird saying this, but I always thought you had a very cute butt." She giggled when she said that last sentence, while Phineas blushed madly.

"You...You did?"

"Well, to be truthful, after our trip to Paris, I was so mad at you I was gonna insult you with that. But then, I thought you'd be really uncomfortable with it. But really, I think it's really cute, the way those blue shorts you wear show it off."

"Um...thanks. I think."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I always thought you were extremely cute, and I mean it."

Now it was Isabella's turn to blush. "Aww, thank you, Phineas." The two shared a quiet laugh as they moved even closer to each other. Without warning, both proceeded to wrap their arms around each other. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. "I guess what I'm trying to say to you, Phineas, is that...that...I-I love you."

Phineas didn't respond right away. His face fell for a moment before he perked it back to a smile. "I love you too, Isabella. I guess I always have. Maybe not the way you wanted, but in my own, special way."

"The way you know best. I know, Phineas." She proceeded to give him a light kiss on his forehead. "You're not like most boys, Phineas. You have that special, rare quality that gives you the ability to love everyone unconditionally, no matter what."

"I'm really sorry, Isabella. I should've noticed earlier, and if you want, we could go back to the museum and use that time machine to-" She placed a finger over his mouth again.

"Don't even think about it, Phineas. I wouldn't change anything about this summer."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. Not one single thing. You've been an amazing friend to me and I'll always treasure the time we have together."

"So will I, Isabella." The two sat up in bed and gave each other a big, warm hug. "So will I."

"It's getting late, Phineas. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning if you want."

"Actually, Isabella..." Phineas looked away briefly, then looked back at her, blushing. "I was wondering..."

"Yes, Phineas?"

"Would if be OK if I slept here tonight? I have this sudden feeling that I want to be with you, and that I'll go nuts if I have to spend a minute apart. So...can I sleep over tonight?"

Isabella blinked. It was surprising to her that he would ask a question like that. She never thought she would see the day where Phineas would basically beg and plead to her to stay. But, she saw the look of distress and hope on his face, and could not deny him. "S-Sure, Phineas."

"Thanks, Isabella." Phineas breathed a sigh of relief as he crawled back into bed next to her and got himself comfortable. Isabella let out a small smile herself as she got herself comfy as well. "I really appreciate this."

"No worries, Phineas. Anything for a friend."

"I should warn you, though, as I think it's only fair for you to know ahead of time...I have a terrible problem with snoring."

"Snoring?"

"Well, you know, 'cause of my big nose..." He started blushing again, rather embarrassed over having said what he just said. Isabella chuckled slightly. "It's not funny, Isabella. It's a real problem, and nothing my family has done has worked to solve it."

"What I find funny is that you worry about something as insignificant as that around me." She replied heartily.

"What do you mean?"

"Phineas, we've been best friends for years. I've slept over at your house many times, and I've heard what you're capable of. I know you have a problem, but I am not going to hold that against you. In fact, it's just one of the many things I love about you."

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that?"

"You have no idea how much I love you, and maybe you never will. But I do love you, Phineas. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, and she responded by kissing him back. It was a wonderful feeling that they both experienced. Neither could live without the other, and neither had a desire to live without the other. "Goodnight, Isabella."

"'Night, Phineas. Sleep well." She responded quietly as the two tucked themselves in again and were ready to go to sleep. It didn't take long for Phineas to fall asleep, and soon enough, Isabella knew it too, once Phineas started snoring, that is. He warned her about it, and yet Isabella was still taken by surprise.

"Yeesh, and we just had a sleepover earlier in the year." She said to herself over the loud snoring. "It certainly has gotten a lot worse since then, though." Still, she shrugged her shoulders, kissed the boy once more, and then closed her eyes. "Just another thing I love about him." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep next to the boy she planned to marry one day.

The kiss they shared together would be the first of many. The kiss was only the next step in their relationship. Phineas and Isabella possess a special connection that has allowed them to survive many trials and errors, ranging from Phineas's obliviousness, to Isabella's impatience, etc. Even if they never act like a regular couple, even if they never share a romantic boat ride together, even if they never have one, single romantic experience together, they'll still have each other. They'll have each other as the best of friends from this day til the day they die, and that's all Isabella ever wanted from Phineas.

**The End.**

**A/N: On the DVD for the movie, there's a deleted scene named "Memory Wipe" on it. Since everyone had already lost their memories during the film, I figured that that deleted scene may have something to do with the aftermath of the kiss, and this is just my thought of what might happen. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
